


Falling for the Sadistic Prince

by Anonymous



Category: I reincarnated into an otome game as a villainess with only destruction flags (Light Novel & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To her horror, Katarina realizes she’s fallen for Gerald.





	Falling for the Sadistic Prince

“I think I like Gerald,” she mumbles in shock, and the girls in front of her stop.  When they turn, they’re all wearing expressions of varying shock and horror and Katarina’s heart squeezes.  She knows it’s futile, since Gerald only wants her as a barrier between unwanted advances from girls, but _still_ , he is her fiancé, it’s no wonder she’s fallen for him.  Even if she knows he’s a sadistic prince, he’s still sweet and kind to her, and even if he may be her downfall, she can’t help enjoying the sweets he gives her and the places he takes her.

“Is that bad?” she continues, and it takes a long moment for any one of them to respond. 

“No,” Mary says eventually, as if it pains her to say it.  “I mean, he likes you, too.  And you’re going to be Queen.”

“Then why do you sound so sad?” Katarina can’t help but to ask, and Mary shakes her head.

“We just never thought you would fall for him,” says Sophia, and she reaches over to link her arm with Katarina.  “But he’s good to you.”

“There’s no way he likes me,” she says.

“He does!” Maria says, and then closes her mouth as if she hadn’t meant to say anything.  “He likes you so much.”

“Well,” she says, quietly, “he’s got a weird way of showing it.”

The girls exchange looks over her head that she doesn’t notice, and when Katarina changes the subject, they don’t protest.

* * *

She decides that if Gerald hasn’t fallen for her, then she has to make him fall for _her_.  So she asks Anne to order her flowers, and then she waits in Gerald’s room for him.

When he walks in and sees her, he freezes and stares for a long second.

And then for a minute.

Katarina’s cheeks are hot, but she walks forward anyway and thrusts the flowers out toward him.  They’re his favorite, and they’re the color of his hair, and he’s so so pretty that it matches him.  “Here,” she says.  “I bought them for you.”

“What’s the occasion?”  Gerald finally recovers, and although there’s a light dusting of pink in his cheeks, he takes them into his hand.  He looks a little lost as he stares down at it, and Katarina wonders if he never considered the possibility that she would fall for him. 

“I know you’re only marrying me because of the scar on my forehead, to take responsibility and everything, and to make sure you can’t get any other marriage proposals, but I’ve fallen for you.”

Gerald’s cheeks are now even more flushed, and he looks thrown, his mouth open and his eyes wide.  His expression only makes Katarina even more embarrassed, but she presses on.

“And I wanted to let you know that you may not like me now, but I _will_ make you fall for me and – “

She has a whole speech prepared to extol Gerald’s many qualities and how she can help him become King, but Gerald is moving, the bouquet still in his right hand.  He’s suddenly holding her close, and she falls silent as she hears Gerald’s heartbeat.  It’s as fast as her own.

“I can’t believe,” Gerald is saying, and he’s shaking as he holds her.  “I can’t believe you.”

“What?” she asks.  “That I’ll fall for you?”

“No,” says Gerald, and she has a split second to wonder if she should be appalled at his ego before he continues, “that you had absolutely no idea that I’ve been gone for you since forever.”

She’s briefly reminded of the girls’ expressions earlier, and finally realizes it’s because Gerald had been chasing after her for so long.  The realization makes her as red as her hair, and she buries her face into Gerald’s chest.

When they part, Gerald gets down on one knee.  “I’ve been saving this,” he says, and he pulls out a ring, the diamond fitting for the next royal princess of the Kingdom.  “Until you realize you loved me.  You’re my fiancé, and I want to make this official.”

She can’t believe it; she had come in here, expecting to have to play the long game to get Gerald to notice her, and instead, here he is, down on one knee and wanting to make their engagement official.

Gerald smiles as he slips the ring onto her left ring finger, and they have a quiet moment to cherish the fact that they finally share mutual feelings. 

“Finally,” says Gerald, “ _finally,_ Keith can no longer interrupt us.”

“What?” she asks, but Gerald looks so _happy_ standing there, thinking about what he’s said, she can’t find it in herself to interrupt.

“And Mary?” he continues.  “She can’t whisk you off like she wants to.  Not to forget about Nikol or even my own brother…”

“Is everything all right?” she worries, but Gerald finally comes to his senses and looks at her, pure happiness shining in those blue depths.

“Everything’s perfect now,” says Gerald, a hint of his sadistic nature shining through in his smile, and he leans forward to press a kiss against Katarina’s lips.


End file.
